


Our Little Secret

by Lyatttrash



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Married Life, Pregnancy, Renew Timeless (TV 2016), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyatttrash/pseuds/Lyatttrash
Summary: Future Lucy is pregnant when they take the lifeboat back to go save Rufus. Future Lucy and Wyatt want to keep it a secret but someone in the bunker finds out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so please don’t judge it too hard… hope you enjoy!

“Can you even tell?”, the historian asked as she slid the dirty tank top over the small swell of her stomach. At almost 3 months pregnant most women would barely even be showing but given her petite frame she was worried her past self and friends would be able to notice. She huffed and continued to stare at herself in the mirror until she felt two strong arms come from behind her and smooth down the fabric of her tank.

“Stop worrying baby doll, we’re not even going to be there long enough for anyone to notice”, the soldier whispered in her ear as he peppered kisses down her neck tickling her with his beard. The feeling simultaneously made her giggle but also wildly turned her on. _God these hormones_ she thought. She watched them in the mirror with a proud smile. Wyatt had been disappointed when it came out that Jessica had been lying yet again, this time about actually being pregnant, but he had been over the moon ecstatic to learn shortly later that Lucy was pregnant. After all they had been through they were finally getting their happily ever after. They had no preference on girl vs boy, all Lucy wanted was for the baby to resemble Wyatt and all he wanted was for the baby to be a carbon copy of her so unless she was having twins one of them was going to be disappointed but it didn’t even matter; they were blissfully happy. She watched them a bit longer in their own little bubble before muttering, “you know we should probably take off our rings, trying to hide this would be pointless if they saw we were married”.

Wyatt chuckled and placed a kiss to her temple, “good thinking ma’am.”

“I remember the state I was in back then, your ring would probably be the first thing that catches my eye, right after that ridiculously sexy beard”, she flirted giving the aforementioned beard a light tug causing him to groan and place a kiss in the spot behind her ear that he knows drives her wild, “and given all that just happened it would crush me to think you’re still with Jessica.” Wyatt winced at the name but nodded understandably and went to put their rings on the dresser.

“You ready to go get Rufus back?” he asked his wife.

“More than ever” she responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was used to her stomach doing flip flops after traveling through time but it was nothing compared to having morning sickness paired with the motion sickness from the lifeboat. She had to put her head down on the control panel to keep from throwing up. This is the first trip she’s had to take while pregnant given they were mainly fighting Rittenhouse in the present. On the rare occasions that they were required to go into the past Jiya took her place and she just briefed the team before they left. However, everyone at the bunker knew this mission had to be just her and Wyatt. They had been planning this trip for over a year and of course she had to go get pregnant right before they were scheduled to leave. Mason and Jiya assured her and Wyatt repeatedly that the math was flawless and the lifeboat was safe for her and her unborn child. Agent Christopher had basically become her adoptive mother ever since Emma killed hers in 1888. She knew what it was like to be a new mom and reassured her that because the baby was so small that it would be perfectly fine in the lifeboat. Still Lucy felt a twinge of guilt at the thought that she put her baby through something as risky and unpredictable as time travel. _Great parenting there Professor._ She pushed her concerns aside and gave a small smile over her shoulder to Wyatt.

“You ok Luce?”, his concerned expression matching her own.

“Peachy”, she quipped.

“Well let’s make our grand entrance shall we”, he smirked. The door to the lifeboat opened to a group of familiar, and confused, faces. Wyatt stepped out first and Lucy felt her head rush as she stood up and had to grab onto the handle to keep from passing out. It was Wyatt who spoke first, “well, what are you waiting on?”

“You guys want to get Rufus back or what?”, she added a beat later. She bit back a smirk watching her past self, she could see the gears turning in her head trying to figure out how this was possible. She laughed at how obvious this Lucy and Wyatt were, _no really guys stand closer_ she thought. Wyatt then made his way down the lifeboat and immediately turned around to help Lucy. No one so much as batted an eye so they were still within the level of appropriate physical contact that this team was used to. The two groups stared at each other in silence for an uncomfortable amount of time and Lucy had to stop herself from resting a protective arm over her stomach, a nervous habit she’s picked up since learning she was pregnant.

It was Flynn’s sass that broke the silence, “so do you guys have a plan or are we just going to stand here until these two become you two?” he deadpanned while pointing between the Wyatt and Lucys.

“Yes! We just need a little time to work with Connor and Jiya to reconfigure your lifeboat to be able to go back to a timeline where you already existed. My Jiya says it isn’t that hard and sent me with a bunch of notes that I’m sure you understand better than we do”, Lucy said instantly springing into boss mode. Wyatt smirked at his wife bossing around Connor Mason, something no one dared to do in their time; in the past few years Connor had significantly regrown his empire and had gotten back into the inventing and building along with Jiya, he was a force to be reckoned with. “She said it should only take about a week”, Lucy’s muffled voice called out from inside the lifeboat as she climbed back in to get Jiya the notes.

“Well for the time being the two Lucys can share a room and the two Wyatts can share a room… wow this is going to get confusing”, Agent Christopher offered. The future team shared a quick but disheartened look, which was missed by everyone except Jiya.

  _I bet they’re together,_ Jiya thought hopefully. They looked so badass stepping out of the lifeboat. _Or more like stepping right out of Tomb Raider,_ her brain added. She quickly looked to make her comment to Rufus before dropping her head, _oh_.  Future Lucy handed Jiya the worn notebook before heading down the hallway to her past self’s room, future Wyatt in tow. _Yeah they’re definitely together_ she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy made her way her old bunker room before quickly making a detour to the bathroom to spill her guts into the toilet. _God this sucks_ she whined as she sat on the bathroom floor. She felt a familiar hand rubbing circles on her back and instantly relaxed at the touch, she turned around and saw a very beardless Wyatt sitting beside her. _Oh shit_ she panicked and started to offer and explanation but past Wyatt bet her to it.   

“You ok Lucy?”, he had the same concern in his eyes that future him did when she landed the lifeboat. The extra syllable on her name was not lost on her, _they weren’t there yet_.

“Yeah I’m fine”, she lied, “the landings in this lifeboat are even rougher than before if you could imagine that” she gave a small laugh. He stood up and gave her a smirk as he helped her to her feet.

“If you need anything you know where I am… where we are? God this is confusing”, he muttered the last part as he walked out of the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and turned towards the showers with dread. She hated those things, luckily in their time Mason and Jiya upgraded the shower heads to more than just a mere trickle like these ones were. But she made do before so she turned on the shower determined to wash away all the grime of the day, including the dirt she picked up from sitting on the floor _seriously they need to mop this bathroom._ Turning off the shower she made her way to her room thankful she hadn’t changed her nighttime routine in years so she was able to use all of past Lucy’s products, minus the cocoa butter for her soon to be growing bump. Past Lucy walked in as she was finishing up moisturizing her face and sat on one of the two beds with an awkward smile. _What do you even say to your past self?_ The two just stared at each other, both not knowing how to start a conversation with themselves. Eventually present Lucy opened a book and started reading. Future Lucy reached for her left hand to take of her rings as she always does before bed and froze when her hand came up bare. Present Lucy heard a faint gasp and popped her head out of her book and noticed a look of panic on her older self’s face asked what was the matter.

Older Lucy shook out her clothes and moved around bottles before remembering she had made her and Wyatt leave their rings at home. She replied, “nothing, I thought I lost something for a second but I forgot I left it at home.”

“What was it?”, her younger self pried hoping to get any sort of glimpse into her future no matter how trivial.

“Nothing important”, she lied and turned towards the other bed in the room, “goodnight”.

“Goodnight”, she heard her own voice echo back.

The next morning everyone was having breakfast when future Lucy wandered her way in into the kitchen hair a mess.

“Morning sleeping beauty!” her Wyatt called out causing everyone but future Lucy to laugh, she shot him an annoyed glare instead.

“You want some coffee Lucy?”, Flynn called over his shoulder as he reached for a mug.

Her arm instantly draping across her stomach, “no thanks” causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at her because in this time they had never known Lucy to pass up a cup of coffee. Realizing what she had said her arm shot down to her side and she nervously fumbled, “it’s… I… uh… just we’ve learned a few things about coffee… in the future and I’m trying to cut down is all”.

“Yeah that it’s not good for pregnant women”, her Wyatt mumbled in her ear only loud enough for her to hear earning him a smack on the arm as he smirked and walked away. Once again no one else noticed the interaction except for Jiya and without Rufus to gossip with she had been watching the future couple pretty intently since they first arrived and there was definitely something they were hiding she decided, she just couldn’t figure out what.


	4. Chapter 4

Christopher set a plate down in front of Lucy and she responded with a polite yet forced smile. Jiya watched as future Lucy pushed her eggs around her plate, a dish she used to love, with a disgusted face before getting up and following future Wyatt.

“I’m not getting in that new lifeboat,” present Wyatt’s voice broke through the silence, “I heard her throwing up yesterday complaining of a rough landing and now she won’t even eat, she loves Christopher’s scrambled eggs… I’ll take my chances with our old bucket of rust.” Wyatt huffed as he stared down the hallway. The rest of the bunker ate their meal in silence. 

It wasn’t until a few nights later when Jiya got out of bed to get a glass of water that she heard noises in the kitchen. She peaked around the corner and saw future Lucy and Wyatt standing at the stove together. Lucy was cooking something at the stove as Wyatt stood behind her rubbing her stomach, whispering things in her ear that caused Lucy to smile. It was the most domestic Jiya had ever seen the pair and she almost felt like she was intruding on their moment, but from the looks of it Jiya guessed that they did this all the time. The two didn’t even notice Jiya they were so wrapped up in each other. She stayed there for a little while longer debating if she should just go back to her room but just as she was turning to leave Wyatt gave Lucy a lingering kiss before walking off in the opposite direction. She watched Lucy reach up and grab a bag of her herbal tea, _that’s weird when has Lucy ever been a fan of tea much less herbal_. As Lucy began to dunk the tea in the water while absentmindedly stroking her stomach it all clicked for Jiya, _she’s pregnant!_ She left Lucy in her own little bubble for a while before quietly walking up behind her wearing a shit-eating grin. “So how far along are you?” she teased.

“Jesus Jiya! Don’t sneak up on people! And I don’t know what you mean”, Lucy replied clearly avoiding the question.

“Oh come on don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. Our Wyatt said you threw up when you got here, you turned down a cup of coffee, you didn’t eat Denise’s eggs which you love and you’re making a cup of herbal tea which I’ve never seen you do in your life. Look you’re still rubbing your stomach for god sakes!”, Jiya laughed. Lucy blushed slightly and looked down at her tea.

“Like I told your Wyatt, the new lifeboat is rough and we’ve learned a lot of surprising things in the past few years, like about coffee… and eggs… and the benefits of herbal tea!” Lucy rambled, something she did when she was trying to avoid answering a question. At her friend’s raised eyebrow, it was clear that she wasn’t buying it, “I’m almost 12 weeks” she admitted shyly. Jiya squealed so loud Lucy was afraid she was going to wake the whole bunker. “Jiya shush please! Don’t tell anyone. Your Lucy and Wyatt would be beyond freaked if they knew.”  

“I promise I won’t. Have you told anyone in your timeline?”

“We told them a few days before we came here, actually in my time you confronted me about your suspicions a week or two ago and the conversation went pretty much like this” Lucy said with a laugh, “we told Christopher pretty much right away seeing as she was going to have to sneak me out of the bunker for doctors’ appointments.” Lucy smiled at the memory of when her and Wyatt told Denise she was expecting, she went full mama-bear setting up doctors’ appointments, checking in on her constantly, basically being everything her own mother wasn’t and more. Lucy’s breath caught in her throat one day when she saw Denise knitting the crappiest little blanket, it was a weird mustard yellow color and the blanket started off square and somehow got rounder towards the top but her heart swelled at the thought of how loved this baby was by so many people and it wasn’t even born yet. Then Lucy’s face went serious, “I mean it Jiya you can’t say anything, not even to Rufus, I want present Lucy to find out she’s pregnant organically. We know lately Rufus doesn’t exactly have the best track record of saying the right thing”, both girls laughed at the thought of their friend, “finding out I was pregnant one of the happiest days of our lives and I am so excited for her”, Lucy’s voice broke on the last part with tears starting to form in her eyes. Jiya instantly pulled the older version of her friend into a hug. “I’m ok”, Lucy insisted, “it’s just these damn hormones.”

Lucy bid her friend goodnight and took off down the hall to her room, but not before sneaking into the two Wyatt’s room (the Wyatt Wing as they started calling it) to pay a quick visit to her sleepy husband. She prayed present Wyatt wouldn’t wake up as she pushed the door open slowly. _Knowing him and his Delta Force reflexes he’ll wake up if I so much as blink in his direction… although_ _after the day he’s had there’s no way he’s waking up_. If Lucy couldn’t fall asleep in her husband’s arms she would do the next best thing and sneak in for a quick goodnight kiss. As she placed a kiss to his bearded lips she heard him whisper, “Goodnight Baby doll.”

“Goodnight Sweetheart” she smiled into his lips. She was almost to the door when she heard a faint,

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was only a few days later that Connor and Jiya had finished updating their lifeboat. Future Wyatt was strategizing with present Lucy, Wyatt and Jiya while future Lucy talked with Denise and Connor. The team had decided that Flynn would stay behind given the lifeboat only has four seats and the future one only has two. All clear on the plan the teams boarded their respective lifeboats and the second the door closed Wyatt’s lips were attacking hers.

“I’ve been waiting all week to do this” he growled, his large hands low on her hips but slowing working their way up her back and weaving themselves through her hair. She saw nothing but black in his normally entrancing blue eyes, and moaned as she let herself fall deeper into the kiss. Hunger took over as she pulled at the hair on the base of his neck causing him to groan into her lips and tighten his grip on her neck. Days of longing and stolen glances finally being resolved. Wyatt nipped at her bottom lip and Lucy opened up to him without hesitation, their tongues fighting for dominance. It wasn’t until she started tugging at the hem of his shirt that they heard movement from the neighboring lifeboat and reluctantly pulled away.

Both panting Wyatt rested his forehead against his wife’s and placed tender kiss on her slightly swollen lips, “we should probably get going or Denise is going to come knocking.” Lucy nodded as she made her way to the pilot’s chair in a daze, _every kiss with him is like the first time._  

* * *

 

The teams landed side by side in 1888 and Lucy felt the familiar wave of nausea, luckily it wasn’t as bad as the last time and it passed almost as quickly as it came. The teams made their way out of the lifeboats and started discussing the game plan.

“First things first we are going to need to find some clothes. Second, try not to let your past selves see you. It’s going to be too confusing and we don’t have time to explain. Rufus is fine though because he’s going to find out about this anyway. Present Lucy and Wyatt you’re a team and Jiya will come with us since it’s been a while since we were here… it’s still fresh for you guys”, Lucy ordered.

“Present Lucy and Wyatt and Future Lucy and Wyatt is too much of a mouthful… how about we,” present Wyatt said gesturing between himself and his Lucy, “go by Lucy and Wyatt and you guys go by Logan and Preston.” Future Lucy bit back a smirk as Wyatt hid his laugh behind a cough, _yeah that hasn’t been my name in a LONG time…the correct team would be Logan and Logan which is equally as confusing._

“We go by our last names enough as it is at home so why don’t you guys go as Logan and Preston and we can use our first names for a change” her Wyatt offered weakly. Thankfully the younger team didn’t seem to mind and they turned to head towards the shop they got their clothes from the first time they were here.

Jiya came and linked her arm with Lucy’s, “its Logan and Logan, isn’t it?”

“Yeah a little bit”, Lucy giggled.

* * *

 

The team entered the dark and slightly dingy clothing shop, Preston made her way over to a dress that blended in a little more as opposed to her ‘Beetle-Juice’ dress, as Logan so lovingly put it. Lucy tried to look for a dress with the least amount of layers possible, she got winded a little easier these days and didn’t need the added complications of a corset and multiple layers. She picked up a pale green dress that seemed fairly light, most of the layers were on the skirt as opposed to the top. She grimaced when she turned the dress around saw the laces up the back. She decided to forgo the tight-fitting jacket that went with the dress given that the sleeves and neckline were already at a modest length for the time period. She looked around, hoping to find Jiya to help lace her into the corset. Lucy found her helping Preston into a beautiful deep blue and black lace dress with intricate buttons going from her high collar all the way to her belly button, a tight corset synching her waist. It’s the kind of dress she would have picked out if she didn’t have a second life to worry about. She smiled at how non-discretely Logan was checking out Preston, a look of love but it also riddled with longing and sadness.

“Oh god, was I always that obvious and angsty?” Wyatt chuckled in her ear.

“Yeah you were,” Jiya called walking behind them, grabbing the dress out of Lucy’s hand, “your turn.” 

* * *

 

“Careful! Not so tight Jiya!” Wyatt hissed as Jiya pulled a little too hard on the strings of the corset.

“I’m fine Wy, it’s not even that tight.”

“Whatever you say… ma’am.”

Lucy smiled softly as she watched him adjust his hat and head over to where Logan and Preston seemed to be having a pretty intense conversation. Jiya smiled as she continued to work Lucy’s dress at how happy the future couple was. Married, baby on the way, no ex-wife drama, she was almost angry that they had to go home and leave her with the Jerry Springer version of Wyatt and Lucy. But she was excited to see how they grew from where they are now to the people that stepped out of the lifeboat.

They all dressed quickly and headed towards the alley Emma had shot Rufus from. The team decided it would make more sense to have Logan and Wyatt wait for Emma while Preston, Lucy and Jiya went in search of Rufus. If anyone noticed it would look as if they were a pair of twins instead of two sets of the same couple walking around.

“So what’s going to happen when we all get back to the bunker? Is there now going to be three lifeboats?” Preston asked glancing between Lucy and Jiya.

“Oh God! I hadn’t even thought of that!” Lucy panicked and started to feel her breath getting shallower _Oh no what did we do, I just wanted to get Rufus back I hadn’t even thought about the consequences of taking the present team back with us._ She felt Preston holding onto her elbow easing her down on to a bench while Jiya rubbed her hand up and down her back. “What are we going to do? Going back to the present would mean there would be three of us, three of Wyatt, two Jiyas and maybe two Flynns? I don’t know!” She felt like she was back in her car drowning and tried to put her head between her knees to stop the dizziness but that proved impossible in a corset, “I’ve got to talk to Wyatt”.

* * *

 

Wyatt was having a nice chat with his younger self and smiled as he saw his wife approaching, the smile quickly fell from his face when he saw the look of panic on hers. He excused himself and ran out to meet Lucy.

 “What’s wrong?! Did you get hurt? Is it the baby? I told you not to wear that damn corset so tight.” Lucy sat him down and explained the conversation she just had with Preston and Jiya.

Logan watched the older two engage in a very flustered conversation. He started getting worried at the sight of Lucy’s labored breathing, clearly in the middle of a panic attack. Wyatt was rubbing a soothing hand up and down her arms and Lucy instantly relaxed, _good to know that still works_ Logan thought. He was about to head over to the two when they stood up and started walking towards him.

“Go find the other Lucy and Jiya… something unexpected came up and we have to reevaluate the mission” Wyatt’s voice was short and direct; Logan knew that tone it was his no-nonsense military voice, something was wrong. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie I struggled a bit through this chapter, I knew how I wanted it to end but I couldn’t figure out how to get there. Why my brain can’t write a story in order I have no idea.

After a headache inducing discussion, and a few more freak outs from both Lucys, the team came up with a way to keep the timelines the same and not create duplicates of themselves. The team would take Rufus back with them before Emma has a chance to take a shot, that way he’ll be labeled as missing instead of dead to the original team. When the team flies back they’ll still be upset over Rufus being gone which still allows for Lucy and Wyatt to swoop in from the future and take them all back in time to save him. All Logan and Wyatt had to do was make sure Emma’s shots didn’t hit any other members of the team.

 “It’s starting to get dark we gotta move. Logan and I will go hunt down Emma while you guys find Rufus, convince him to come with you”, Wyatt said, his eyes never leaving Lucy’s. As they turned to leave she mouthed ‘be careful’ and he responded with his signature smirk and a wink.

* * *

 

The girls strategized on how they would get Rufus to come with them, they couldn’t grab him too early because then he wouldn’t have yet convinced Jiya to come home and they couldn’t be too late or he’d already be dead. They made their way to the infamous saloon, trying to avoid their past selves and Emma.

“I’ve got it! He was one of the last ones to walk outside right, so why don’t we just stop him before he does. Emma will still probably shoot and they’ll just assumed he got lost during the crossfire” Jiya said excited by her plan.

“Yeah we’ll just sneak in the doors after Emma and Jessica leave” Preston added. She noticed Lucy’s face scrunch up at the mention of Jessica, “What happens with her… in the future I mean, does Wyatt ever get over her?”

Lucy’s heart ached at the broken expression Preston wore as she asked about Jessica, “I really wish I could tell you, I would have given anything to know that answer when I was in your place but I can’t tell you guys about your future, it’s dangerous to know too much too soon. You just have to trust that everything works out the way it’s meant to.” Lucy subconsciously played with the finger on her left hand as she spoke, which didn’t go unnoticed by Preston. _Is that a nervous habit I pick up in the future? Is she trying to signal me that things get better with Wyatt? Or worse… that they don’t._ Jiya picked up on the action too and discreetly put her hand over Lucy’s and tilted her head to where Preston’s was going a mile a minute. Lucy has always been a fidgeter, first with her hair as a young girl, then with the locket and as of a few years ago, with her wedding ring.  _Dammit_ , she scolded herself, _well at least that isn’t as obvious as running my hand over my stomach,_ she did that when she was nervous too _._      

* * *

 

Logan and Wyatt were almost to the alley when they saw the girls sneak into the saloon. _Please be careful Lucy,_ Wyatt begged. They got there in time to see Emma hiding behind a stack of crates as the past versions of them exited the saloon, _no Rufus! You did it Baby-doll!_ Turns out Emma is a pretty terrible shot in the dark, _maybe hitting Rufus the first time was just dumb luck_. She fired off a few shots and took off down the alleyway. From what they could see Emma had still managed to hit Flynn, it happened the first time but this one seemed slightly worse. Unlike last time Flynn had now taken a shot to the side as well as his shoulder. The boys could see the past team trying to stop the bleeding as Jiya frantically called out for Rufus. 

“Rufus knows what to do, if we get separated we meet back at the lifeboat”, past Wyatt said trying to calm Jiya down. 

“Jiya I’m sorry I really am but he’s lost a lot of blood we have to get him back to the present… we will come back for Rufus I promise. Wyatt help me get him up.” The past team helped Flynn to his feet, which was not an easy task given that he towers over everyone, and they slowly made their way towards where the lifeboat was parked.

* * *

 

The three girls made their way inside the saloon and huddle close together, hoping to shield their faces from their past selves. Before Rufus got even a step past them Lucy had him expertly pinned against the wall with a hand over his mouth to stop his surprised scream, _all those combat lessons with Wyatt are paying off,_ she mused. He was confused to see Lucy in a different dress but his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw Preston and Jiya step up behind her.

“What the hell!” he screamed as soon as Lucy removed her hand, causing her to put it back.

“Shh Rufus its ok we’re here to save you!” Lucy soothed. He looked between the three girls and nodded as Lucy slowly began to lower her hand. They briefly explained how he had died at Emma’s hand and how the future team found a way to come back and save him. Rufus was practically jumping up and down at all the questions he wanted to ask, Jiya placed her hands on both his shoulders to keep him still and promised they would answer all of them when they got home. They heard gunshots and past Jiya desperately calling out to Rufus from behind the door and Rufus lunged to get to her. It took all three women had to hold him back long enough to explain that she needed to think he was missing in order to keep the timelines relatively the same. They heard past Lucy and Wyatt say something about Flynn losing a lot of blood and that they would come back for Rufus as soon as they got Flynn to a modern doctor. The four waited inside for an extra five minutes just to make sure the team was really gone. They walked out onto the porch and saw Wyatt and Logan walking towards them.

Rufus was beside himself with laughter, “Wyatt’s got a beard! Wyatt’s got a beard!”

Wyatt watched as the team made their way down the five or so steps of the porch. He mentally prepared himself for the shit Rufus was going to give him about his beard but he didn’t care he was so excited to see his best friend again after all these years that he almost missed Lucy’s movements out of the corner of his eye. Whether it be his Delta Force training or his hyperawareness of Lucy but he saw what was about to happen before it even happened. Lucy was trying to bunch up all her skirts so she wouldn’t step on them going down the stairs but one layer in the back got caught on a lose board and she didn’t even make it one step down the stairs before disaster. His world was suddenly operating in slow motion, Wyatt bolted towards his wife but he didn’t reach her in time, she fell head first down the stairs and tried to put her arms out to brace her fall.

“Wyatt!” she called out in a panic but she landed with an unmistakable snap.

* * *

 

Wyatt dropped to his knees and pulled Lucy flush against him, not caring about their stupid ‘don’t let them know anything rule’, and started checking her all over looking for what he knows is broken. Her whole body shook with sobs as she lifted her arm to him and by the way it was angled it was clear it was broken. He whispered soothing things into her ear and placed a kiss to her temple as he helped her to her feet. The rest of the group rushed over to help the couple.

“Jiya there’s no way she’s going to be able to fly and I still haven’t finished my training yet you’re going to have to fly our ship. I’ll hitch a ride back with these guys. Luce can talk you through the controls, it’s not that different from the current lifeboat” Wyatt’s voice dripped with worry.

Preston’s heart skipped a beat when Wyatt called his Lucy ‘Luce’, no one had ever shortened her name before, given that Lucy was already short enough. Hearing Wyatt’s rough voice say it ignited feelings she hadn’t felt since he first called her ma’am. Something as simple as dropping the last syllable of her name was enough to drive her crazy.

She made eye contact with Logan before biting her lip and quickly looking away, a faint blush dancing across her cheeks. ‘ _Luce’ huh, good to know,_ Logan filled away for later.   

“We have to get back home now” Wyatt tried to hide the shake in his voice. No one besides Wyatt, Lucy and Jiya knew the urgency behind the fall, all they saw was a non-life threatening broken arm. 

* * *

 

This time he didn’t need Flynn’s snarky reminder to say goodbye to his wife because he was already buckling her into his usual seat while she guided Jiya through the unfamiliar controls.

“You got this Jiya, bring them home”, he encouraged as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  

  He bent down and gave Lucy a drawn-out kiss, her lips salty from her tears. They rested their foreheads together and exchanged ‘I love you’s’ before Wyatt climbed out of the lifeboat. He held his breath as he watched it spin and blink out of existence, his wife and child going with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite their slight head start the two lifeboats landed back in the present at nearly the same time. Wyatt and Jiya were the first ones out screaming, “Lucy needs a doctor!” Thankfully the doctor that was called in to treat Flynn was still there. Wyatt carefully helped Lucy down from the lifeboat and walked her over to the waiting doctor.

“She fell down some stairs, I’m pretty sure her arm is broken. She’s also pregnant so make sure the baby is alright” Wyatt discreetly explained to the doctor, she gave a firm nod and guided Lucy to the exam room. Wyatt was sick with worry.

Jiya knew there was no way that Wyatt could pull himself away from Lucy so she volunteered to do the debriefing with Agent Christopher.  

* * *

A few hours later they got confirmation that Lucy’s arm was indeed broken. The baby was given a clean bill of health and the parents to be let out a breath they didn’t realize they were holding. She was put in a cast that covered her entire forearm and was left alone to rest since she wasn’t able to take any medications for the pain. The doctor recommended that Lucy stay the night for observation before they flew back home, just to be safe. Wyatt never left her side.

When Agent Christopher came to check on the future couple she smiled at the sight before her. Wyatt had dragged the metal fold out chair across the room and had fallen asleep using Lucy as a pillow. Even though they were from the future, and had some cosmetic changes, they didn’t look all that different from the Wyatt and Lucy she knew. She watched the pair a little longer before Jiya came up next to her.

“She’s going to be ok right?” there was a hint of fear in her voice that Denise couldn’t figure why it was there.

 “Of course she’s going to be ok Jiya it was a broken arm, Lucy’s tough.” Still seeing the worry on the young tech’s face Denise looked back at the scene again. There was an extra heart monitor that she hadn’t noticed before. It was hooked up and working, beating at a much faster pace than the one to the left of Lucy. She then noticed the way the soldier had positioned himself, he wasn’t sleep _on_ Lucy his head was on the bed _next_ to her, covering her with a protective arm. Looking to the historian she was sound asleep with one arm behind her head and her casted arm resting just below Wyatt’s, on the faint bump of her stomach. She gasped lightly.

 “It wasn’t just a broken arm, was it?” the tech shook her head and walked away.     

* * *

Lucy woke to see that Wyatt was still in the same position he had been when she fell asleep. She smiled and put her casted arm over his and used the one that was behind her head to lightly run her fingers through his hair, careful not to wake him. She looked up and saw Denise beaming from the doorway.

“How long have you known?” she asked walking closer.

“A month or so” the historian replied.

Denise mirrored her actions exactly from the first time they told her, it was adorable. She asked about how Lucy had told Wyatt she was pregnant. Lucy smiled at the memory,

_Wyatt walked into the room he shared with Lucy in the bunker and gave her a quick kiss before changing into his pajamas, “What did you do today?”_

_“I got bored while you were doing flight training so I decided to do a little arts and crafts”_

_“Make anything good?” he teased. She nodded and handed him a folded up piece of fabric. He recognized it instantly, it was his favorite shirt that he had accidentally shrunk to a hilariously unwearable size the first time he tried to do his own laundry. But something was different, there was writing on it. His eyes skimmed over the words as he held the small shirt in his hands ‘My daddy can go back in time to beat your daddy’ and there was a terrible drawing of the lifeboat at the bottom._

_“What?” he breathed out, tears forming in his eyes._

_Lucy was standing on her knees at the edge of the bed in front of him, tears in her own eyes she smiled and let out a choked laugh. The smile on Wyatt’s face took her breath away and she swears up and down that she has never seen his eyes shine so bright. He let out a small laugh of his own before he lunged himself at her, much like she did to him during their time in 1941. It caught her by surprise but he kissed her with such raw emotion that she felt her legs go weak._

_“I love you so damn much Luce” he whispered as he pulled out of the kiss before dropping to his knees and pulling up Lucy’s shirt to pepper soft kisses across her stomach, “I love you too little one, so much, I’ll do everything in my power to protect you and keep you safe. You are never going to know a world where I wouldn’t move mountains for you, you hear me?” Lucy has tears streaming freely down her face she pulled her husband up by his collar and smashed her lips to his. The kiss started out sweet but turned lustful almost instantly._

Lucy was openly crying again after finishing her story and she noticed Denise’s eyes were a little glossy as she handed her a box of tissues. They sat in a comfortable silence for afew minutes. 

“Will you promise me that you’ll act surprised in the future when we tell you? You were so fantastically wonderful, setting up doctor’s appointments, making sure I was eating ok, checking up on me and it was the first time in a while that I missed my mom. You instantly stepped into the doting mother role without being asked and I knew right then and there that this baby would never know Carol Preston… as far as I’m concerned you’re this baby’s grandmother now. I don’t say that to make you feel old but because I know you’ll do a better job than my mother ever could. You are everything she was not and that’s all I want for my child, to grow up knowing they are loved unconditionally.”

It was now Denise who had tears rolling down her cheeks as Lucy handed back the box of tissues with a smile.

“You are going to make a fantastic mother Lucy” she smiled as she walked out of the room.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to tell people” Wyatt mumbled into the sheets and he turned his head to look up at Lucy.  

“You were awake this whole time!”, Lucy accused, “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t want to intrude on your moment with Denise… that was really sweet what you said to her, I know how much having her around means to you.” Lucy just smiled and continued to work her fingers through his hair.

* * *

The lifeboat landed back in 2023 with a loud thud. The hatch opened and they could already tell Christopher was going to be upset as they climbed down stairs.

“You guys were supposed to be back two days ago”, she scolded then noticed the cast on Lucy’s arm, “what the hell happened!”

“Nope debriefing later” Wyatt practically growled, his eyes dark as he grabbed Lucy and threw her over his shoulder, taking off down the hall giggling like teenagers. The door to their room closed with a hard slam and cut off Lucy’s squeals of delight. The bunker didn’t see them for the rest of the night, or most of the next morning for that matter.

* * *

Later that year to Lucy’s, and everyone’s, surprise she delivered twins, Scarlett Amelia Logan and Henry Ethan Logan. They were the most beautiful babies she ever saw and that was her completely unbiased opinion. All the new parents wanted to do was stare at their children for hours, they couldn’t pull themselves to look away. Scarlett was all Wyatt, she had the same nose, her lips slightly upturned at the end and of course his incredible blue eyes. But Wyatt saw small wisps of dark hair that he had a sneaking suspicion came from Lucy. To his delight Henry was practically a carbon copy of Lucy. He had the largest smile Wyatt had ever seen on a baby, paired with her brown irresistible puppy dog eyes he knew he was in trouble for when it came time to discipline him. Lucy noticed the soft sandy brown hair on top of her son’s head and smiled, _look at that, I guess I was wrong… we both got what we want._ Eventuallyshe fell asleep against Wyatt’s chest with two strong arms wrapped protectively around their new family as he quietly sang ‘You Made Me Love You’ in her ear.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for your reviews! I had a lot of fun writing this story. Shout out to the goats for helping me brainstorm… this was just supposed to be a quick little one-shot but here we are seven chapters later lol. Also, did you catch my little Hamilton reference ;)


End file.
